


The Fault in a Bloodline

by universeyeseashellips



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Next Generation, Queen in the North, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-27
Updated: 2012-04-27
Packaged: 2017-11-04 10:32:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/392872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/universeyeseashellips/pseuds/universeyeseashellips
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sansa reflects on her and Jaime's children.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fault in a Bloodline

I.

Although Sansa is her sister and Jaime is her uncle, Myrcella is their first child and heir. Sansa is glad, because Myrcella is brave, strong, and unflappable. She is more Jaime than Cersei and, from what Sansa's been told, more Johanna than either of them. Sansa trusts Myrcella, because both have seen devastation and war and been sold like cattle for the gain of men. The younger swore off love when she was not yet three-and-ten and will rule independent and free of any male. Myrcella understands what Sansa hopes her babies (because Myrcella is her child but not her baby, she did not carry her in her womb for nine months, did not feed her at her breast) never will.

II.

Robb is the only one born in winter, Myrcella being too early and the others too late. He hears the horror stories of Sansa and Myrcella's youth when still a babe and spends the rest of his days a silent shadow behind the latter, protecting his sister from all who would do her harm. Sansa learns from this. The others hear the tale later, when they are more adult than child. She will not let the past control their lives as well.

They make an odd pair, Myrcella with her Southern coloring and mannerisms, Robb with his Northern look and feel, but his presence ensures no one dares touch her, though she is just as likely to look them in the eyes and slit their throats as he.

III.

Cersei is born next, with Ned coming less than an hour after. Sansa names them both and when she tells Jaime, his eyes well up with tears.

Cersei is an angry child, beautiful but angry. She is the picture of her namesake, in both body and spirit, playing with swords rather than dolls, manipulating her peers and elders alike, always seeming to want more. Sansa and Jaime love her, but as Sansa watches her husband and daughter together, she thinks she sees fear in his face, in the way his smile is forced, the clench of his jaw, the tension in his forehead.

Ned, a strange mixture of her elder brothers and her mother, knows Sansa in a way her other children, save Myrcella, never will. He understands her, because she is his mother and that is more important than anything else.

He believes in family above all, like Catelyn. He is Robb in the way he holds himself, in the ease with which he slips on the role of a prince. He is John in his honor and duty and perpetual sense of not belonging. Yet, he is Jaime too. This becomes apparent to her as she watches him with his twin, sees him try to reason with her, calm her, balance her. The two will fall in love...she realizes this around the time they reach the tender age of eight. Sansa does not promise their hands to anyone, and when asked, simply states she has her own reasons for refusing. All accept this: Sansa is Queen of the North and her word is law. Sansa will not have another Cersei and Jaime. The North is strong, but it could not withstand that. No kingdom could.

IV.

Arya is the last. Sansa is not as young as she once was and Jaime is worried over her health. They need no more children and do not wish for any either.

Arya is a true northern lady. The townspeople call her Lyanna Stark reborn, but no one will fight a war over Arya, because she would never allow someone to fight her battles for her. Arya is closer with her father than her mother, but Sansa does not mind. Although she loved the first Arya, she did not like her, and she is certain she would not have liked Lyanna Stark either. It is for the best the two keep their distance. So, when the time comes, Arya is engaged to the white-haired dragon prince who will someday rule Westeros, and Sansa is confident, despite all their differences, Arya will make a good queen.


End file.
